Beauty in Bed
by Snug-Tug-Chicada
Summary: AR The son of the great Japanese Emperor, Inutaisho, is as stubborn as an ox. He's always been tough to handle and a real brat for the taking. But what happens when he enters his room one night to find a woman in his bed? R for lang. & suggestive themes


**A/N:** You know what... I honestly and truly haven't decided the plot of this story; I just really liked the ideas that popped into my head. So... don't expect updates every week. (Not like I update that way with any of my stories anyway...)It's one of those I-had-an-idea-but-didn't-know-what-to-do-with-it stories. Enjoy!

Oh, BTW... I strongly disagree with that fur on Sesshoumaru's kimono. I do NOT believe that it's his tail, like some people insist on, so in this fanfic it's just a decoration for his kimono. And keep in mind that he won't be wearing that outfit every time he's mentioned. I like leather... and on him you can just imagine the mental images surging through my head. Also... You'll come to find that he is..um... _way_ out of character. I mean **_way_** out of character. The only thing that's actually him in this story is his calm behavior. That's just about it. And Inuyasha isn't exactly himself either…

**Beauty in Bed**

**Chapter one: Happy Birthday...**

The young lord Inuyasha stormed out down the marble staircase to the great hall, his silver hair swaying behind him and fists clenched. He punched open the large doors and stomped to his father, who was sitting at the dining table, looking over paperwork and scrolls. Inuyasha slammed his palms on the table, golden rings clamping hard on the surface.

"Father!" he growled. "Answer me one question. Why the _hell _is my room empty?"

The Emperor looked up in confusion. "What, my son, are you babbling about?"

The hanyou thrust his hand toward the door, indicating that he was discussing his room. "My room! It's stripped of everything! The only thing left is my bed, and do ya know what actually _is _left of it? My mattress! And that's not even in good condition!"

Inutaisho set the scrolls down. "It's empty?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"No furniture?"

"No."

"No pillows?"

"Nope."

"The curtains?"

"Notta."

"And the only thing in your room is your mattress?"

"Yup."

He sighed. "Which room?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Uh, what? Whaddya mean 'which room'? My favorite one of course! The one overlooking the sea!"

He sighed again, a little more frustrated, but still calm. "Which room overlooking the sea?"

Inuyasha paused. "I have more than one room overlooking the sea?" He shook his head. "No, the one with the really huge balcony made of sandstone."

This time when the Emperor sighed, a low growl escaped his throat. "Which really big room with the sandstone balcony?"

This was starting to irritate him. "Argh! I'm sure you can figure it out since it's the only huge room with nothing in it! It's kind of hard not to notice!"

Inutaisho set his palms down on the table. "So, we'll move the furniture from your other rooms into that one."

"What! No way! I love my old furniture!"

The Emperor clenched his teeth for a moment, muscles flexing. He then took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible, "And what exactly would you have me do about it? Do you want me to send out the entire army to search every house in the city to see if any of them have you dresser and your bed?"

"Yea, actually, I do!"

He growled. "No, Inuyasha! Just deal with it! If you love those things so much, then just go buy more! You have enough money."

"Well, fine! Then I'll just solve it on my own!" He pushed away from the table.

"Thank you."

"Fine!" The teen stomped through the large doors and slammed them shut behind him.

"And people wonder why I'm so stressed..." the Emperor mumbled to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" came a muffled shout from the other side of the door.

Inutaisho sighed one last time and then rested his forehead in his hand. _Amateur._

* * *

Inuyasha stomped through the hallways and turned sharply towards the weaponry. He paused at the doorway, slid his arm up the door frame, crossed his right ankle over his left, and placed his other fist on his hip. He watched the girl inside run her fingers over swords and spears, cleaning off smudges and making them look shiny and new.

"Ahem," he coughed, getting the girl's attention.

She turned abruptly, folding her hands behind her back, her dark bangs bouncing against her forehead. "Sir! Um... I was just... uh, see, um I was only-"

"Sango," he interrupted.

"Y-yes?"

"That's not why I'm here; don't stress yourself out so much." He stood up straight and shuffled over to her. "I actually came to ask you why my room is empty."

Sango's mouth opened slightly. "Oh, uh, it is, huh?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You know something I don't know, don't you?"

"Uh, well, not really. It's just that... uh it's your birthday and so..."

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

Sango looked around the room, everywhere but at Inuyasha. "Uh, yeah, you see um... dear God, I'm not supposed to be telling you this..."

"Dear Sango, you're my maid and close friend. It's not only your duty to tell me everything you see, but it should also be your honor to do so as my close, close, _close_ friend." Each time he said 'close' he paused for a brief second and inched closer to her face

"Uh...heh, heh..." she smiled nervously. "Just promise me you won't let your brother hack off my head."

He rolled his eyes. "This was Sesshoumaru's idea, I take it?"

"Yeah.. See, he thought it would be really funny if he um... removed your belongings from your presence and... discarded them somewhere."

Inuyasha just stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar and an angry glare in his eyes.

"Um... so I guess I'm not going to get that boomerang I wanted really badly? Heh..."

He stared at her. "Sango, please tell me he didn't hire you to help him."

"Um, okay. He didn't hire me. Truthfully. But um... he did _ask_ me to distract you for awhile." She batted her eyes and smiled innocently.

He clenched his teeth. "You better find something to make up for this if you want that boomerang." He turned and stormed out of the room, shouting with all of his might, "SESSHOUMARU!"

Sango gulped. "Oops..."

* * *

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Inuyasha stomped down the hallway to his brother's room. He violently slid the door open. Nope, it was empty; Sesshoumaru wasn't in _there._

He turned and stormed _back_ down the hallways shouting, "SESSHOUMARU! Where are you?"

He sniffed the air as he walked and detected his brother's scent near the front gate. So what does he do? Well, of course, going down the stairs would be too slow... so he just swiftly swung himself over the side of the stone railings and landed two stories down, right next to the door of the castle.

He heard a slashing sound, then a grunting noise from a dying man.

"Foolish guards. Even a _fox _demon would be a better guard for this castle than these pathetic mortals."

Inuyasha sighed, shook his head, and pushed open the large wooden doors with steal hinges. There stood his half brother, Sesshoumaru, staring down at one of the guards at the doors who he had slain. He looked up at his little brother.

"Would ya stop using the security guards for your slaughter practice?" Inuyasha snapped half-heartedly. He was getting used to this kind of thing...

Sesshoumaru only stared back at his brother with an expression-less face.

"Now to business..." He marched right over to his brother, fists locked tight as his side, and careful not to get too close to the _much_ taller brother of his. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY THINGS?"

Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected by Inuyasha's rather loud yelling. Instead, he played dumb... but in a calm way. "What 'things' might you be talking about?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother's face, trying to break through that emotionless expression. "You'd better not be thinking what I think you're thinking..."

His brother grinned slightly. "What would I be thinking?"

"Pervert..."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Pervert?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued, "The things in my _room_, you sicko." Sesshoumaru grinned more. "You know, my furniture? Where are they?"

"Did you not like my birthday present? You weren't supposed to find it yet..."

"How would I not notice it yet! You think I wouldn't go into my _favorite_ room until tomorrow?" He thought about advancing and punching his half brother... but decided that it was best he didn't. He knew Sesshoumaru could probably send him to the future with those powerful fists. (A/N: No joke intended. )

Sesshoumaru blinked "Would you like a better gift?"

"That would be nice for a change!"

"As you wish..." He walked past Inuyasha, the fur on his kimono flurrying in the wind.

* * *

Sango shuffled down the halls, stopping every once in a while to check the rooms for Inuyasha. Finally she came to his favorite room, and she turned into the opened doorway, the tied sleeves of her red kimono flapping from side to side. She walked through the empty room to the back balcony where Inuyasha sat on the sandstone railings, gazing at the sunset.

"He didn't even tell me where my things were, the bastard."

Sango leaned her elbows on the railings to Inuyasha's left and stared at the pink sky. "Well, why don't you bug him about it then?" she suggested to Inuyasha.

His eyes still locked on the setting of the sun over the ocean, Inuyasha replied, "He's getting me a better gift."

Sango flipped her head in his direction. "Sesshoumaru? A better gift? And you're letting him _continue_ with this?"

"Maybe I'll get my stuff back."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Sesshoumaru... is getting you another gift. A better one, you say?"

Finally Inuyasha looked at Sango and nodded.

"Okay, with Sesshoumaru, the biggest prankster I know, giving you another, 'better' gift, even after taking _away_ everything in this room, you're willing to _trust_ him?"

Inuyasha sighed and swung his legs around the railings, his back facing the sun. He looked down at Sango. "So, what exactly are you thinkin' he'll do?"

"With his perverted and whacked mind? God only knows..."

They lapsed into silence, Sango watching the sun disappearing behind the horizon and Inuyasha staring into his empty room.

Inuyasha sighed. "This sucks..."

The sun finally disappeared behind the ocean, the sky remaining a dark blue with a tint of turquoise at the rim of the sea.

Sango sighed as well, standing up straight. "Yeah... care to go inside?"

"Any _room_ suggestions?" He hopped down and stretched his arms up over his head. His hands dropped to his sides and he looked back at Sango over his shoulder.

Her head slightly cocked to the side, Sango continued staring at the dark sky.

"Hello? Earth to Sango!"

"You can have anything in Japan that you want," Sango noted.

Inuyasha slouched back onto the balcony's edge, elbows resting on the solid railings. "Yeah? So? What's your point?"

She turned her head and faced him. "You could have the finest sword, the biggest room, the best furniture: all at your command..." Her feet slid and rustled against the sandstone as she adjusted her entire body to face him. "You can have every and any _woman_ you want... even me. So, my question for you is: why don't you?"

He looked through his empty room to the open door and said as he stared at the deserted hall, "Because I don't want to be like my brother. I want nothing to do with Sesshoumaru when it comes to me. I'm ashamed to even be related to the guy."

"Oh, well that makes sense..."

"Besides, I don't much fancy the idea of a different chick in my bed every night. For all I know, that guy could be bathing in diseases by now..."

Sango locked her fingers together behind her back. "Um, sorry to point this out... but he's a demon. I don't think he _gets_ diseases of any kind..."

"You're missing the point!"

Silence took over yet again, the pair cloaked in darkness(with the exception of the torches in the hallway), the waves crashing against the sand. Finally, after at least five minutes, Sango broke the ice.

"I can't see a darn thing."

"I can."

Sango felt a hand glide under her knees and her upper back as she was lifted into the air, letting out a light 'whoa'. Inuyasha carried her all the way through the black room as if it were broad daylight.

"So, before I set you down into this lovely lit hallway," Inuyasha began as he neared the doorway, "tell me where to sleep." He set her down and she looked up at him, calculating his words in her head.

"Wait, so you're ordering me to order you around?" Sango concluded.

"Uh.. only for these next ten seconds."

"Oh, I know!" It seemed as though some sort of light just clicked on in her head... "You can sleep in _my_ room, the one next to Sesshoumaru's! Then you'll get to hear what _I_ hear every night!"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "Oh, believe me, I _know_ what you hear every night. With these ears-" he stuck his fingers pointedly to his little doggy ears on the top of his head "-I can hear them a mile away. That's why I love this room... I can't hear those noises from this distance."

"Oh, well then-"

"OPE! Sorry! Your ten seconds are up! Awe, darn!" He snapped his fingers in sarcastic disappointment.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Sango pouted.

"Oh well. Guess I'll just find another room to sleep in..." he sighed, turning and trudging down the hall, all the more distance from his brother's chambers.

"Hold it right there, mister!"

Inuyasha continued walking, not even bothering to look at his friend as she galloped after him. Finally she caught up to him and walked backwards, facing him.

"May I sleep with you?" she begged.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the girl, eyes wide. "WHAT!"

Sango held up her hands in a defensive manner, realizing what that must have sounded like to him. "No! Oh my God! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whoa-ho, your mind, Sango..." he shook his head and clucked his tongue. "Who would o' thought?"

She dropped her arms and cocked her head. "Come on, Inuyasha, that is _not_ what I meant, and you know it."

He chuckled.

"INUYASHA!"

He held up his palms and smirked. "Like these hands a bit much, do you, dear Sango?" he teased. "Or is it something lower that you desire?"

She stared wide-eyed at him, speechless, as a tint of pink spread across her cheeks.

Inuyasha laughed and punched her shoulder. "I'm just kidding!"

Sango flailed her arms at him, slapping his arms and back. "You jerk!"

He laughed, scrunching up his shoulder to block the girl's blows. She sent him one final blow: a huge whap in the shoulder. Surprisingly enough, it actually _hurt_ him.

"Oww!" he snickered, rubbing his aching shoulder. Standing up straight, he asked, "Why?"

She was confused. "Why what? Why are you a jerk? Oh, hmm, let's see... there are _lots_ of reasons for that. First-"

"No, I meant, why do you want to sleep with me?"

They stood for a few seconds staring at each other in silence

Then Sango corrected him. "I'll rephrase that for you. I want to sleep in the _same room _with you because I need a break from your brother."

Should've rephrased that better...

"Keh.. hee hee..." Inuyasha chuckled. Sango sighed and slammed her head against the wall to her right.

"Augh... Inuyasha..."

"Ha... I'm sorry, it's just that the way you said that... First you said, 'May I sleep with you,' then you said it was 'cause you needed a break from my brother... so really, in translation, you're saying that you wanna screw me so that you can have a break from screwing my brother..."

Sango sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're just like him." She stood up and walked past him, back down the hall from whence they came, Inuyasha chasing after her.

"Hey, what! Wait! I am not! I am _completely_ different than him!"

"Same perversion, same personality... same mind..." she mumbled to herself.

"Now wait just one second!" He was right on her tail...which was a mistake because Sango stopped in her tracks to turn and face him. He ran _right_ into her.

"Come on, you." She snatched his left puppy ear between her fingers and yanked him down the hall.

"Owowowowowowowowowowwwww! Ear-ear-ear EAR!" He stumbled after the shorter girl.

Sango's sandals clicked on the marble floor as she turned left around a corner, dragging the hanyou behind him.

"Hey, hey –HEY! Stop!" Inuyasha squealed, finally managing to break free of his abnormally strong friend. "Look, you're heading straight for Sesshoumaru's room! I'd appreciate it if you'd _avoid_ him!"

"Inuyasha, I'm _only_ finding you a place to sleep."

"But I don't wanna sleep in your room!"

"I wasn't going there! Just to the room around the corner. You remember, the one your mom decorated last year?"

Inuyasha scrunched his eyebrows in disgust. "That yucky red one?"

"Yes, it's the farthest one from your brother's room besides the one by the ocean."

Giving up, he sighed in major defeat and shuffled past the stairs and took an immediate right into his disgustingly colored room. Of course... it _did_ take a lot of effort from Sango, who had to practically _shove_ the guy into the room, but finally she managed to get him to stay.

"Well, I'll see you bright in the morning. Good night." Sango turned away, ready to leave the dark room. Suddenly the door slid shut in front of her. She looked to her right where a clawed hand rested on the wood.

"Where are _you_ going?"

Barely able to see him, Sango just stared. "I am... going to my room."

"But why? I thought you 'needed a break'. Sleep in here. Gosh, I don't really wanna here ya complainin' in the mornin' about my brother and his whores."

* * *

"Augh..."

Inuyasha rolled over on his stomach, stuffing his pillow over his ears. Sango, who couldn't seem to fall asleep either, looked over at him.

"This is awkward..." she stated, referring to the fact that they were both sleeping in the same bed.

"AURGH!"

"What is your problem!"

Muffled, Inuyasha replied, "Ihanhillearim."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Removing the pillow from his head, Inuyasha leaned on his elbows and stared at Sango angrily. "I can still hear them."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? How can you _possibly_ still hear them?"

He flopped on his back and placed a palm on his forehead, brushing his bangs out of his face. "I just can, okay! They ain't as loud as they'd be if I slept in your room, but I can still hear them... fuckin' manwhore."

Sango sighed, praying that she would fall asleep...

* * *

"Hey, did you know today is the young lord's birthday?"

Miroku Taiyou looked down at his best friend. "Oh? Which one?"

Kagome Higurashi struggled to hold her basket as she roamed the marketplace with her long-term friend. "The youngest one, Inuyasha. Supposedly he's turning 18."

"How fascinating. Hmm..." His eyes caught a glimpse of a beautiful young girl across the way examining vegetables. A grin crossed Miroku's face, and he began to trudge over to her. However, Kagome snatched her sandal and trucked it at the back of his head, stopping him in his tracks.

"Miroku, just what do you think you're doing?" She retrieved her sandal and slid it back on as Miroku rubbed the bump forming on his head.

He turned around with an innocent smile on his face. "N-nothing! I was just going to look at vegetables..."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure." She reached up with her free hand and tugged Miroku's black ponytail. "Look away, Miroku. Look away."

He moodily turned and walked with Kagome through the crowd. One loud voice caught their attention, though they couldn't see where it was coming from over the bundle of people.

"That bastard. 'A new gift', he says. Feh. Yeah, well what does he get me? A gallon of moans from his whores. I didn't fall asleep till nearly sunrise! Asshole."

Kagome balanced her rather large straw basket on her right hip, her hands steadying it. Then suddenly, as she and Miroku shuffled along, a strong body force shoved into her, knocking her basket and all of her clothes to the dirt.

"HEY! Excuse you!" She snapped.

The man who ran into her turned angrily, his silver hair swishing around him, and growled, "Watch where you're goin'!"

Kagome stared at the man in front of her, eyes wide, and dropped to the ground, picking up her things. "I'm sorry, Lord Inuyasha."

Sango came up and helped Kagome with her items. "Excuse us. I'm sorry for his rude behavior. He's just in a bad mood."

"Tch. _That's _the understatement of the year," Inuyasha mumbled, folding his arms.

Kagome stood with her basket and bowed her head. "Happy birthday, my Lord."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, happy. Whatever."

Sango shot from the ground and eyed Inuyasha, eyebrows scrunched. Then she turned to Kagome and said kindly, "What he really means to say is 'thank you'."

"No I-"

"Don't you, Inuyasha?" she interrupted him, staring coldly.

He grunted in response.

"Well, aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes!" the monk said suddenly, a hand finding its way to Sango's behind.

Red hot blush swept across her features, eyes widening, and she squealed, "PERVERT!" She turned to smack him, but suddenly he was sent to the ground by a clawed fist. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing angrily beside her.

"Get your hands off of her," he growled.

Miroku rubbed his jaw. "Wow, my Lord, you have one heck of a punch..."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. He's always been this way." She balanced the basket between her hip and hand, reaching down and snatching Miroku's ear with her free fingers. Lifting him from the ground violently, she smiled pleasantly and bowed to the royal group in front of her. "Forgive us."

"Tch, fine," Inuyasha snapped, storming off through the crowd.

Sango let her hands fall in front of her, relaxed with one palm over the other and bowed her head, following after her lord. Kagome and Miroku both bowed in return. After Sango followed two soldiers, perhaps bodyguards, then another silver-haired man. He was much taller than Inuyasha, and he had half of a moon on his forehead and two stripes each cheek. His eyes landed on Kagome and never faltered as he passed, eyes locking. He watched her until he couldn't turn his head any longer. Mouth agape, Kagome turned slowly to Miroku, blinking in confusion.

He grinned. "A little spark going on there, eh?"

"No..." She blinked again and narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you _see_ the look he gave me?"

"Yeah, looks like he's got the hots for you."

"Not _that_ kind of a look. It was scary..." She adjusted the basket on her hip.

"Ah well, if you get to flirt, so do I." He turned and trudged to the scarves cart where two beautiful girls were chattering away about the multi colored fabrics.

Kagome ignored him this time, worried and scared eyes drifting over her shoulders to see the guards following the silver-haired man through the crowd.

Smirking cheerfully with his eyes closed, the monk shuffled along to the girls, just waiting for his friend to chuck something at him. When nothing happened, he paused and swiped the grin off his lips and slowly rotated his head to look at Kagome. She was still gazing into the bundle of people.

"Is something wrong, Lady Kagome?" he worried, stepping up behind her. At first she still seemed upset and dazed, but then she reverted to her normal self and snapped her head toward her friend.

"I told you not to call me that," she mumbled. "I'm not a _Lady_."

He eyed her figure mysteriously. "Are you a transvestite?"

Her eyes grew wide. "_Pardon_?"

"Well, you said that you weren't a lady, so what-"

"KAGOME!" a high-pitched, shrill screech interrupted from a distance.

Kagome yet again turned in the direction she last saw the royal family. Dashing toward her, shoving through the people, was her friend, Eri, peach kimono bouncing against her skin. Flushed cheeks, she squealed, "HE TOUCHED ME!"

"Huh?"

Tripping over her sandals, Eri clamped onto the bottom of Kagome's flowered kimono, looking up as she panted, "Inuyasha! He touched my arm!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stared down at her in a 'oh hell no' kind of way. "That's really great, Eri. He actually _acknowledged _me. He even shoved me to the ground and all!"

Eri jerked up from the dirt. "Oh my gosh, REALLY!" She was way overly excited about this...

"Eri..."

"What?"

"You're sad."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed.

* * *

"Stupid rat bastard son of a bitch...whore..."

"Enough of it already! Give it up!" Sango hissed, fists in a bunch in front of Inuyasha's face. "You've been going at it all day long!"

Inuyasha, who was sitting on his balcony again with his feet dangling over the side, just grumbled, "Damn asswhole... f-"

"Can't you be grateful for the things you actually GOT, instead of focusing all that tiny bit of brain matter that you have on what you _didn't_ get?"

He glared at her. "Get your fists out of my face."

Her hands fell to her sides as she continued in a calmer matter, "Well? Can't you?"

He rolled his eyes to the side. "Great I'm being lectured by my own maid."

"Friend."

"Right, _friend_."

Arms folded, she stepped up to him so his knees were level with her belly button as she looked into his eyes. "Like that sword your father gave to you. That's pretty great, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's a piece of-"

"-And what about that ship your mother so generously handed over to you? I know you can't complain about _that_."

"Yes I can..." he mumbled, kicking his feet against the sandstone.

Rubbing her eyes, she sighed, resting her elbows on his knees. "You're giving me a headache.."

"And what about _you_, huh? What did _you _get me?" he snapped.

She shot her gaze back at him, grunting, "EXCUSE ME! What did I do for you? I got you another room! A _decent _room!"

"TCH! I'd rather sleep on the floor in _this _room!"

"Fine. I'll move into that red one then. It's more than fine with me."

Jaw dropping, he whined, "Hey! But that's not fair! I'm royalty! _You _should be sleeping on the floor!"

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up." She folded her arms again and stood beside the lord, watching the waves on the sand. Only the splashing could be heard as they sat in silence, Inuyasha contemplating the next witty thing he could possibly say. Luckily for him, he didn't need to think long.

"You know, we really have to work on your manners," Sango spoke.

"Huh? Now where the hell did that come from?" Inuyasha spat, one eyebrow furrowed and the other curved in confusion.

"That girl at the market today…"

Both eyebrows scrunched together as he narrowed his eyes and turned his head slowly away, Inuyasha eyed his friend. "Yeah… what about her?"

"She was rather nice to you, you know."

His mood switched from confused instantly to his normal stubborn self as he flipped his body around, straddling the sandstone. "No she wasn't! She's a god damn pang in my neck!"

Sango shot a glare at him. "Do you remember what she looks like?"

"Of course not! I've erased her from my memory!"

Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she sighed. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you…"

"What's that! I seem to recall a certain someone finding your rear end rather attractive!"

A hint of pink spread across her face as her eyes shot open. "W-what? You mean that perverted monk? It doesn't matter; I mean it isn't as though I'm ever going to see him again."

"So what! The point is that that jerk shouldn't have touched you! What if you had been my wife and royalty!"

"Then the whole world would know…" She pushed away from the edge and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm not going to stand here and bicker any longer. I've got to go." She began shuffling away from the orange sky.

Inuyasha pitifully called after her, "Wait! Sango! Going? But you'll miss the-"

"I know," she interrupted quietly, entering the doorway.

"But Sango you can't-"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I know that," she spoke louder as she cleared the hallway.

"STOP WALKING!"

Instantly she froze in mid-turn down the hall. Inuyasha swung his leg over the ledge and hopped off, saying as he neared Sango, "Where the hell could you be going that's so important that you just forget about our little-"

"I have to visit my father," she interrupted yet again.

"Okay, stop talking!" he growled, obviously irritated. He stepped up behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "You've really gotta stop interr-"

"-Sorry-"

"-upting me! Now, what's the deal with your pops? You've been visiting him an awful lot lately."

She locked her fingers together in front of her. "Yes, I know."

"I know it's been a year, but that ain't that long of time."

"Yes it is! You don't understand, Inuyasha!" She flailed her hands as she continued to speak. "You've got it all here! You _live_ here! You've got your friends-"

"-not much-"

"-your family-"

"-Tch, some_ family_-"

"-Riches-"

"-Those are actually Father's-"

"-and now you're interrupting _me_!"

He grinned, folding his arms. "Now you know how it feels."

She sighed, skidding away, "I'm late."

"Fine! Go then! I'll just enjoy the-"

"-OH FOR-"

"-by myself!"

* * *

This was just a short pleasure cruise.

Please review!


End file.
